September 18
Real-life Events * 1963 ** Charles Bailey is born. Happy birthday, Charles! * 1998 ** White Wolf announces a business restructuring to account for the book trade problems and the CCG bust of 1995-1997. Among the changes noted are the demise of Wraith: The Oblivion (to be given a few final books throughout 1999), and the creation of the ArtHaus imprint. The imprint used typical cost-cutting measures and had the overhead of a smaller publishing company in order to continue production of smaller game lines. Changeling: The Dreaming, Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade and Werewolf: The Wild West are moved to ArtHaus. Wild West later proved unable to continue, but Changeling and Sorcerers Crusade proved feasible. * 2000 ** Books released: *** KOTE/ *** *** Classic World of Darkness Events * 1197 ** Niccolo Giovanni arrives in a small village near the Nishaz pass. When he rests in the local inn at night, an unidentified presence appears in his room. The entity hands Niccolo a map to the Monastery of Shadows, with a single Enochian phrase written on it: "My Path is chosen". * 1993 ** mckeeman@netcom.com updates the Virtual Adepts FAQ. * 2003 ** Spokespeople for NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) today vigorously denied allegations released recently on several fringe websites and other alternative media outlets, which state that many of the satellites recently launched to observe Stellar Object #2001KX76 (the so-called "Red Star") are actually designed to monitor the global population and tied to a massive crowd-control project dubbed "Ragnarok." They deny that William Albacastle, named in several of the reports, has ever worked for NASA or JPL. Trinity Universe Events * 2006 ** Mr. Nakamura retrieves all Shadow Tracker RM data. ** Peter Cavallino replies to Sylvie Montaigne's earlier message. He claims she's misled and that Project Utopia is on a wild goose chase, as "ViaSoft has never invented, tested, used, seen or otherwise had anything to do with any technology called 'Shadow Tracker RM.'" She is, however, cordially invited "to launch one of your tiredly quixotic raids" if she wants to come up looking like a chump again. ** Zuhim Alhazred Mohammed ends his fighting in Kashmir, after he is blinded by the explosion of Mu Lung. * 2008 ** Nova manipulation of polls is uncovered , underreporting support for Lauren Pendleton by one to two percent. An unidentified nova is caught on camera "convincing" poll workers that it was a good idea. * 2009 ** Project Utopia Director Justin J. Laragione sends out a top-secret, Alpha-level Clearance Only message, informing all Project Utopia directors and Team Tomorrow leaders that Antaeus is missing. Instructions for handling him, if found, are included. * 2012 ** The London Times reports that American nova Curtis Jones was injured when he was attacked by British nova James Heyman. Heyman called Jones a "thieving American bastard," and was charged with reckless endangerment and assault with a deadly weapon. The altercation was over which of the two had the right to use the name "Betablitz." ** An epic XWF fight is first made available on this date. References Category:Dates